Basil
by NothingForMe
Summary: Collection of one-shots based solely on the pairing Harry/Basil Very incomplete.


This is a collection of Harry Wotton/Basil Hallward one-shots. First one.

* * *

Disclaimer: This ain't mine. All of it belongs to the lovely Oscar Wilde.

Author's note: This is shit. Gotta warn you.

Warnings: Pre-slash?

* * *

An Unexpected Midnight Visit

Basil Hallward was too tired to care that Harry Wotton was currently climbing through his window and into his room. The window he definitely had had closed and the  
implications of Wotton trying to infiltrate his sleeping quarters in such an unorthodox manner he wished he could ignore till tomorrow. His muddled mind urged him to succumb to tempting sleep again but his traitorous body was already extending an appendage to help the struggling trespasser out of the physical standstill he seem be stuck in. There was an advantage to having a narrow window after all, some whimsical part of his brain mused.

Harry's warm elegant hand grasp his outstretched one gratefully, if the man was capable of feeling such humble emotion and a peculiar thrill went through him. Worries for another day he thought as he stored that little piece of disquieting information away. Basil let out a more than appropriate sigh since his cheap timepiece tells him so mockingly that it was currently 3. Harry's annoyingly handsome face could be seen by the pale moonlight that shines through the window. His olive-toned complexion look ghostly and his refined features are in sharp contrast, creating an unsettling image of some unholy creature of the night. Basil inwardly snorted at the witty little comparison. He noted something different about the burglar of the night. Harry didn't appear to be in control of all his mental faculties, to put it bluntly. His nose then registered a faint fermented and fruity smell.

He have a drunkard in his room.

"Dear Basil, would you mind terribly if I take refuge in your room?" he said with that irritating wheedle in his voice when he was trying to charm the ladies into giving their souls over to him.

"You bloody prat, you haven't gave me much choice." Mild words have since long departed along with the chances that he will have a decent night of sleep.

Harry let out a faux sigh and said sadly, "what an unaccommodating host! Would you really let me suffer the cold embrace of Winter? She is so fond of giving me frosty kisses."

Basil pinched his nose in irritation and crawled back into his warm bed. Sleep was curling it's gentle claws around him and yet his conscience nags him. Sometimes, he asks God why He would only give such a hindrance to some and yet not to others. Basil knew better than to lament over the injustice.

Basil didn't want to try and find the reasons for Henry Wotton in his bedroom at night. Idle minds do invite idle talk. Lord knows how the rich have so much empty hours on their hands. Maybe they do not count the hours by the work and labor of the day.

Iniquitous rumors always finds him and follows like a flea-ridden dog. The involvement of two men alone at night and one of them drunk seem to invite the meddlers like flies to a corpse. Basil rather not have Harry's reputation of the upstanding socialite taint on behalf of him.

Knowing Harry, one of the established facts Basil surmise over time, it was that Harry is impassive towards dull people of which is yours truly a proud member of. The likely reason was that Harry needed a place to dump himself without losing face. Why not the convenient and uncomplaining Hallward?

"I don't care. Just be quiet. Make use of the extra covers are in the closet."

"Basil! You wouldn't!"

How true. How so pitifully true. Basil Hallward would never force his friend to sleep on the cold hard ground if he had some way of changing those him for knowing him for recognizing his inability to be a selfish bastard. Patricians make the best partisans when it concerns their own comfort. Basil wasn't about to deny him either.

Basil sat up slowly and let out a sigh. He got out of bed and gesture vaguely to Harry. "Take it."

He put on his robe, coat, scarf and hat. He got his bag and cram his unfinished homework into it. He was about to walk out of the room until a hand clamp down on this skinny wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I know someone who was a warm furry rug," he answered dryly.

Basil couldn't see his expression in the darkness and his tone offered nothing.

"The bed is big enough." Blunt and to the point. Basil certainly did not expected that. What was the motive for such an absurd request? No, not request. Demand.

Basil chuckled bitterly and said,"Your conscience makes the most untimely visits, does it?"

* * *

That's it. Hope you had fun. Sorry for the inadequate ending.


End file.
